The Beginning of the Happiest Ending
by MusicFreak24601
Summary: Dizzy Tremaine didn't have an evil bone in her body. Needless to say, the second she was requested to attend Auradon Prep and leave the fearful life of the Isle, the little girl was eager to have the happily ever after she always dreamed of. This is a series of one-shots of the smallest villain kid learning to live a new life alongside a new and more loving family of VKs.
1. Letter from Auradon

In the midst of the dancing and celebration of the Cotillion dance, King Ben's mind continued to whirl with new ideas and possibilities. The relief he felt at the conclusion of their recent troubles rejuvenated his will to make changes that would better his kingdom. With the girl he was incredibly sure would become his queen, now more positive than ever before, and their friends by his side, a newfound determination filled him to the core.

So, with that being said, at approximately eleven that evening, King Ben drifted away from the festivities and made a call to his royal couriers to write a quick letter and quickly be off to the Isle. He has many kids to give chances too, but he knew Evie was going to give him a long list by the time he woke up in the morning. But, this was too urgent to wait for morning. It was almost midnight, and a little girl was due to come home.

…

Dizzy Tremaine was silently squealing to herself as she watched the calamities on Auradon finally come to a happy ending. She smiled to herself as she put her headphones on, knowing the second she made a happy noise her grandmother would scream at her again. Grabbing her broom, she began to dance and sweep happily to the song the Auradon kids were singing, laughing silently as Carlos danced in the water and Evie and Mal sang together. As the song began to close and the teenagers continued to enjoy themselves, Dizzy paid more attention to her sweeping, knowing that she would not be able to take the screaming or slapping of Lady Tremaine if the store was more untidy than it usually was.

She sighed and hummed as she swept, hoping to keep herself happy - because Evie and Mal and Carlos and Jay were happy, and that was enough for now, right?

And then, Dizzy could sense the marching of several legs the second they were a few feet from her door. She was an Isle kid, after all, she knew how to keep watch of any possible dangers. But she remained naive until they were finally inside her shop. Thinking it was Harry Hook and his gang, who were most definitely angry that their plans didn't work, Dizzy prepared herself to use her broom as a weapon and then quickly flee - that's what Jay told her to do at least.

To her surprise, she was greeted by several men whom she knew were Auradon's royal guards. Careful to quell her hope, her hand began to shake as the center most guard smiled at her and handed her a letter.

Upon reading it, for the first time in her entire life, Dizzy Tremaine didn't care if her grandmother was angered by her screaming.

…

Though the guards had offered to come back in the morning to fetch Dizzy and bring her to Auradon, she refused and immediately began packing the little items she had, which was completely expected by the guards as they only asked as a formality.

The ten-year-old flitted around the room, throwing different accessories and crafts into a bag on the floor that barely reached her knees. Edward, the guard who had handed her King Ben's letter and quickly felt his heart melt when the young child hugged him in joy, frowned as Dizzy seemed to pack so little for herself. Motioning for the rest of his men to get the limo ready, he casually walked towards the ecstatic girl.

"Lady Dizzy," he began, immediately steadying the girl as she tripped from the title he used, "my apologies, but wouldn't it be a good idea to pack up all your clothes and other personal items."

Dizzy cocked her head to the side, then her eyes lit up, "Of course! Right, silly me, thank you!" She paused, unsure of his name.

At her hesitance, Edward chuckled and stated his name to which she grinned and quickly ran up the stairs to where he assumed was an apartment above the salon. He looked around at the shop, smiling slightly at the mess of colors he figured the delightful child was responsible for. He readied to busy himself in the shop to wait, however barely minutes passed before Dizzy came bouncing down the stairs with a small bundle of clothes and what appeared to be a very battered bear.

Not noticing the man's saddened expression at the little items she had with her, Dizzy quickly stuffed her belongings into her bag and looked around the room. "Scissors, glue gun, paint…" she muttered, looking around her old salon one last time. She wondered why she felt no sadness in knowing she was most likely seeing it for the last time.

Shrugging, she put on her biggest smile, practically bouncing in her place. "I'm ready, Edward!" She exclaimed, regaining her balance as she picked up her bag.

"I got that for you, my lady," another deep voice said and Dizzy swiveled around to see another guard smiling softly as her and motioning to carry her small luggage. Dizzy squealed happily and handed it to him, ready to finally leave the island she felt like a prisoner in.

"DIZZY TREMAINE," an angry voice boomed from above the salon.

Said little girl squeaked in fear as she instinctively ran to hide behind Edward, "S-Sorry granny!" But, as she said that, loud and uneven footsteps were heard stomping downstairs.

Lady Tremaine stepped in front of the three in the salon, looking much older and more bitter than ever before. "Didn't I tell you to sweep the floors upstairs, you insolent girl? Why, when I get my hands on you -"

Edward felt Dizzy shaking behind her and anger began bubbling inside him. The little girl had gone from happy and giddy to completely terrified and he would not allow it. Quickly glancing at his fellow guard, Daniel, the two nodded and Daniel gently took Dizzy's hand and led her outside to the limo, the girl not even glancing back at her evil grandmother.

"Lady Tremaine," Edward began, his voice lowered to avoid the desire to raise it at the old woman, "Your granddaughter has been invited by King Ben to live and get her education in Auradon."

The evil stepmother and now grandmother cackled in denial, "And what on earth do you people want with her? That stupid girl is good for nothing but sweeping and irritating the living daylights out of you, though it's nothing a good beating cannot cure. Even her mother couldn't take her and dumped the child with me."

There were very few times in his life where Edward had the amount of anger that he currently felt in him. The idea of that sweet little girl going through the torture this woman obviously put her in made it feel like his ears were steaming.

"With all due respect, Lady Tremaine," Edward ground out through gritted teeth, "We were sent here to collect Dizzy and bring her to a place where she is safe. Now, if you excuse me, I must be off." Promptly, the royal guard turned his back towards the old bat, not bothering to wish her a pleasant day like he was always taught to, and exited the salon with her angered shrieks in the background.

Shaking his head, Edward finally smiled again as he reached the limo to see Dizzy animatedly speaking to the other guards, all of whom seemed immensely entertained by the young child. Despite the lateness of the night, it being passed midnight now, the girl seemed wide awake like her grandmother hadn't even spoken to her that day.

The guards answered her questions about Auradon as they ushered her into the limo, being sure to leave some things as a surprise. Dizzy's eyes lit up as she spotted the lines of sweets that were presented to her once inside the limo. She picked up a small brown sweet and her eyebrows furrowed. She turned to Edward, who was one of the guards sitting next to her and watching her curiously.

"Is this… chocolate?" Dizzy asked softly, her hopes flying as she looked at him with her big, brown eyes wide.

The guards exchanged saddened glances at the idea of any child not knowing what chocolate was let alone what it tasted like. Edward nodded, his smile sad but she hadn't noticed as she immediately bit into the candy and closed her eyes in bliss.

This was her happy ending, she knew it.

 **Hello, friends! I thought Dizzy was an adorable character and I felt the need to add more to her story. This was just a little chapter I wrote on my own but I decided to publish it in order to get more ideas. This is basically going to be a series of one-shots with ideas that are, hopefully, submitted to me. Anything Dizzy related and I shall write it! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy! xx**


	2. Dizzy's Introduction

Evie had her chin rested on her clasped hands as she looked anxiously at the entrance to Auradon Prep. Ben had woken her and Mal early that morning and, at first, the two were immensely reluctant. The Cotillion ended quite late the night before and the girls had hardly gotten six hours of much needed sleep before being shaken awake at ten in the morning.

However, the second Ben mentioned her surrogate sister's upcoming arrival, Evie bounded out of bed and quickly dressed, wearing one of Dizzy's accessories, of course. Not even waiting for Mal, she ran with Ben at her tail to where she knew the limo would meet them containing little Dizzy. In her haste and excitement, she almost didn't notice the small crowd growing around her, all looking groggy but eager to meet the new villain child. Mal, Jay, and Carlos arrived first, the three VKs obviously attempting to be as wide awake as Evie since they were excited to see the little girl they considered a friend. Next came Fairy Godmother and the former king and queen themselves, who looked only slightly apprehensive at the idea of another Isle kid coming to live in Auradon. Fairy Godmother looked as cheerful as she always did, an air of pride glowing around her at the concept of another child being brought to a better home. Then, to her surprise, came their newest Auradon friends, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug, who seemed to have heard of Dizzy's arrival and were eager to meet her as well. Doug immediately went to Evie's side, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and they smiled at each other, understanding the anxiousness and excitement the other felt.

"How did you get Dizzy to come so soon?" Carlos questioned. He was quite fond of the girl, always finding joy in her kindness and happiness whilst on the Isle. Though Dizzy's grandmother wasn't as cruel as his own, they bonded over their abusive parental units, along with several other villain kids, and always tried to have each others' backs when in trouble or in need.

"Yeah," Jay yawned, "I thought we were getting a bunch of Isle kids at once." The ex-thief had always found himself concerned for Dizzy on the Isle, though he never said it out loud. Periodically, he would discreetly give her some of his rationed food and watched from the shadows whenever he saw her skipping through the allies, just to be sure she got home safe.

"We are, most definitely," Ben said quickly, "But after Evie told me about her last night, I figured it'd be best to get her as soon as possible since I already knew about her. She was supposed to come in the middle of the night but the guards let her sleep in the limo while they went around town to her her new things."

Mal smiled up at her boyfriend, kissing his hand that was held in hers, "I'm glad you got her so soon, she deserves this."

The Auradonians smiled at their VK friends looking so content. After all that has happened in the past few days, they were now wholeheartedly glad to welcome their friend.

"So what's she like," Lonnie asked, as happy as she always was, "Is she gonna be in the same classes as us?"

The VKs smiled at each other and chuckled, rightfully confusing their Auradon friends.

"Actually," Carlos began, grinning, "Dizzy's only ten. She can be slightly blunt at times, probably because she's sometimes too excitable to think before she speaks, but she's probably the sweetest kid in all the Isle. I've barely seen her without a smile."

Mal snorted and grinned wickedly, "I don't think that girl ever had an evil bone in her body. She lives with her grandmother, who you guys probably know as Cinderella's evil stepmother. Dizzy works at Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye salon but her wicked grandmother doesn't let her work on too many customers."

"Which is so wrong," Evie added wistfully, her eyes never leaving the entrance, "that girl has so much potential."

"She basically gets the old Cinderella treatment from Lady Tremaine. Always sweeping and cleaning and all that. We knew it got worse for her, but we never questioned her. It was hard seeing her sad or hurt," Jay said dejectedly, "we never knew where her mother was, but she never seemed to care. She was too busy asking us to style our hair."

The Auradon teens and adults laughed at the last statement, though there was an air of heartache in hearing of the misfortunes the young girl seemed to go through. They wondered if it was worse for their Isle friends at their old home, and they hoped they could only make it better for them.

"Is that her?" Jane gasped, pointing to the limo pulling into the front of the school. The group crowded close together, eager to welcome the little girl. Evie was bouncing on her heels and Doug laughed, happy that she was so excited.

The second the limo stopped in front of the group, the door burst open and a multi color blur came barreling out. Dizzy had been watching the scenery pass by through the limo window and she instantly felt happy tears well in her eyes when she spotted the group containing Evie, Mal, Carlos, and Jay.

The little girl immediately ran towards Evie, the one she knew was responsible for thinking of her and saving her from the island. Dizzy wrapped her arms around Evie's middle, tears flowing and words coming out a mile a minute.

"Evie thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried, smiling so hard her cheeks began to hurt and her vision still blurring from tears. She felt the older girl hugged her back just as tightly. Dizzy knew that Evie would be crying as well. She heard several aww's from the surrounding group and decided to compose herself enough to say hello. Though, that composition went out the window when she saw Mal, Carlos, and Jay right next to Evie and smiling at her grandly. More tears gathered as she immediately hugged Mal, who seem startled but ruffled her hair affectionately regardless.

"Welcome to Auradon, kiddo," Mal said, "I'm glad you got here." Dizzy nodded at her, wiping her tears and turning to the boys.

Carlos and Jay had always been like big brothers to her, similarly to Anthony, but they were around more. Dizzy giggled and immediately leaped into their waiting arms, wrapping her arms around both their necks.

"I've missed you guys," she whispered, hugging them tighter.

"We've missed you too, shorty," Jay chuckled, using the teasing but affectionate nickname he would use on the Isle. Carlos didn't say anything, he simply hugged her tighter and kissed the side of her head sweetly. The two teenage boys felt a rush of affection as memories of the girl finally hit them. Though of course, she was closest with Evie, any little sister of one of the rotten core was a little sister to all of them.

"Dizzy," Mal began saying, "there are some people we want you to meet. They've been really excited to see you." Dizzy's eyes lit up at the prospect of meeting their Auradon friends. Princes and princesses who she only heard twisted stories about. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked around the VKs to see a small group of Auradonians. Feeling shyer, she stepped slightly behind Evie.

Said bluenette chuckled and wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulder as her purple-haired best friend held the girl's hand and lead her over.

The first new person Dizzy was lead to was an older boy who seemed to be around the same age as Evie, Mal, and Jay. Upon seeing his more regal suit and seemingly unwavering smile, the youngest VK gasped in realization. "Y-You're King Ben!"

Ben chuckled and held out his hand to the adorable girl, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dizzy. I've heard a lot about you."

The child was momentarily frozen, almost starstruck. This was the king that had chosen to save her friends from the evils of the island and eventually saved her as well. She couldn't just shake his hand!

And, with that, Dizzy Tremaine completely ignored the king's hand and leaped straight up to hug him. Though he was caught surprised by the immediate show of emotion coming from the newest Isle kid, he gladly wrapped his arms around her in a matter of milliseconds. Laughing as he heard more "thank you's" coming from the girl than she has said with Evie. When he set her down, she found herself in front of a man and a woman, both looking eerily similar to King Ben.

'Are they the former king and queen?' Dizzy thought, feeling speechless once again.

"We're happy to have you here, Dizzy," the woman said kindly, "You can call me Belle, and this is my husband, Adam. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to let us know." Adam nodded, smiling gently down at her. He's always had a soft spot for children, they weren't as difficult as teenagers, after all.

"T-Thank you so much, y-your majesties," Dizzy stuttered out, astounded by the amount of kindness she was greeted with. She attempted to curtsey in her knee length dress she was still wearing from the salon, though she found the act quite difficult and stumbled backward.

Expecting to fall on her behind and be completely humiliated, Dizzy closed her eyes thinking, 'Of course, only I could make a fool of myself in front of royalty," though it came to her surprise when she never met the ground. Two hands had caught her back and gently nudged her to stand again. She heard chuckling around her and she looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you!" She giggled nervously at whoever caught her. Looking up, she found another teenage boy with large glasses like hers and a soft smile, "I like your glasses, though they could do with a bit more color."

The boy laughed softly before shaking the girl's hand, "Maybe I'll take your advice. I'm Doug, it's my honor to finally meet you, Evie's told me all about you."

Dizzy gasped, "You're Doug! You're Evie's Doug! Oh, I've been so excited to see you, you and Evie are adorable!" She quickly hugged Doug around his middle, trapping his arms to his body like she did with Edward.

She let go enough to tug Doug down until she could reach his ear and she whispered, "Thank you for making my sister so happy." Giving him a dazzling smile, she finally let go, leaving the dwarf child blushing from the affection but obviously content as he nodded in response.

Dizzy was quickly introduced to Lonnie and Jane, who were only slightly taken aback by the younger girl's joyful and sweet nature. They welcomed her hugs and immediately offered to take her on a tour of Auradon whenever she wanted. To which, of course, Dizzy squealed and began to rapidly ask her new friends questions.

Edward, who had stayed behind while the other guards drove off in the limo, watched fondly at the child he now considered a friend. King Ben, who had caught the guard's smile, grinned and patted his favorite courier on the back, "She's great, isn't she? Different by a mile, but I think she'll fit in just fine."

Edward nodded, smiling softly. He had only known Dizzy for a few hours and he already felt a surge of protectiveness towards her. He was glad she was so happy and making new friends.

Soon enough, the group felt it was time to show Dizzy her dorm and the rest of Auradon Prep. Mal and Evie grinned at each other, each expecting to lose a little bit of their hearing once the girl saw the massiveness of her new bedroom.

As they slowly made their way, Dizzy walked hand in hand with Evie and Jay, all her new friends pointing out all the beauties of her new home.

"Is this it, Evie?" Dizzy whispered, tugging on the older girl's hand and staring in amazement at all the flowers and trees, "am I gonna have a happily ever after?"

Evie felt tears come to her eyes, yet again, due to the sweetness and hope in the girl's voice. She wrapped her arm around her little sister's shoulder again and crooked her chin up with her hand so she could look her in the eye, "The happiest happily ever after there ever was."

 **Oh my goodness, thank you thank you to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It means so much to me that you actually enjoyed it so far! Please keep the submissions coming and I'll hopefully have another chapter up soon.**

 **Also, if anyone has any ideas who Dizzy's roommate should be, please help me out because I'm stuck on ideas.**

 **Thanks to all! xx**


	3. Family Day

Family Day

' _Be our guest. Be our guest. Be our guest!'_

The Auradon kids finished their traditional song to introduce Family Day. Dizzy clapped giddily and cheered for her older friends. She had officially been an Auradonian for six months and the other four VKs were celebrating their full year in Auradon. By now, there were several other Isle kids slowly finding themselves to a better home. Some had drifted more towards Elsa's kingdom further away, but many chose to remain at Auradon Prep. Dizzy smiled at the growing integration of villain kids within the heroes. She spotted many chatting away to themselves or introducing one another to the heroes. Things were finally getting better for the kingdom.

Dizzy walked casually throughout the garden, smiling happily at those who greeted her whilst munching away at the apricots she grew to adore. She giggled as she played with her newly curled hair that Evie had helped her with - she truly felt like a princess now. But as cheerful as she always was, Dizzy did feel a sense of longing. Over the past year, the original VKs seemed to have integrated themselves within different families of Auradon. Mal had, of course, been almost instantly taken in by King Ben's family after the coronation. Belle already treated her like a daughter and Adam was slowly growing less awkward and stiff towards all the VKs. Doug introduced Evie to his incredibly large family. An event in which Dizzy had never seen her older sister so nervous and it took hours to calm her down and fix her hair. But, after the anxiety-filled introductions, the dwarves had quickly grown to love Evie's sweet and mothering nature. Even Snow White immediately decided she loved her stepsister, regardless of her mother, and the two bonded over their love of fashion and, ironically, apples.

Surprisingly, Jay had found himself a best friend in Aziz, son of Aladdin. Though he was very cautious in meeting the enemy of his father, the ex thief found that he had more in common with the former street rat than he ever had with Jafar. Meanwhile, Carlos had taken it upon himself to find Roger and Anita Radcliffe and finally apologize for the actions of his mother. And, after seeing Carlos's nervousness and observing his sweet nature with their newest puppies, they were quick to take him under their wing and he was officially helping care for the dogs in their shelter in town.

She never told any of her surrogate older siblings, but Dizzy definitely felt a sense of jealousy. She's been trying to pluck the courage to meet her real step-family, but Evie rarely let her out of her sight and she knew the older girl was nervous about her younger sister meeting her Auradon relatives. After last year's Family Day and the calamity that was Mal encountering Audrey's family, Evie didn't want Dizzy anywhere near the potential backlash from her meeting the Charmings. Though she was now fairly close with Chad Charming, regardless of the trainwreck that was their first meeting, she agreed with Evie's concerns and couldn't bring herself to introduce herself on her own.

Lost in her own thoughts, Dizzy didn't realize her wandering had lead her to walking along the shore of the pond in the castle's garden - which, of course, did not end well, for it wasn't long before she slipped on the damp stones. She braced herself, though the impact of the water never came. Instead, she found herself being lifted up and sat down on a very blond person's shoulders.

"You're rather clumsy aren't you, princess," Chad Charming teased, pretending to sound haughty, as he held onto the blushing girl's ankles, "But, of course, a prince must always catch the damsel in distress."

Dizzy giggled then scoffed jokingly, "Oh please, I can save myself! And maybe one day _I_ can be the one to save my prince. Just like Mal."

Chad rolled his eyes but smiled softly at the young girl's words. She was probably ten times braver than he was, not that he'd ever admit it, of course. "Whatever you say, princess. Anyway, I have someone I want you to meet. They've wanted to see you since they heard you were coming to Auradon."

"Oh who is it?" Dizzy asked excitedly as she began braiding Chad's hair, "Do I know them from any of the stories you've all told me? Are they more royalty? Do you think they'll like me?"

Chad laughed, lifted her up once again and set her down in front of him so she was facing him, her huffing as her braids went undone, "I have a pretty good feeling that they'll like you."

"Is this her, Chad? She's precious!" Dizzy heard a gentle voice say from behind her. It had her frozen. She _knew_ this voice. She didn't know how, but something about it felt like she should know it.

"Dizzy," Chad began, turning the tense girl around, "This is my mother, and your step-aunt, Cinderella."

The woman in front of her was beautiful, of course. Her hair was braided elegantly and she was wearing a simple but graceful blue dress. A man in a white suit was standing behind her - Henri Charming, Dizzy realized, Chad's father. Both adults had warm smiles and kind eyes. Friendly as their demeures seemed, Dizzy couldn't help but feel knots in her stomach. This was the woman who her own mother and grandmother tortured growing up, similarly to how she herself had been forced to live. How could they possibly smile at her like that?

"I-I'm so sorry!" Dizzy finally blurted out after a few seconds of silence, refusing to meet the family's eyes again as she played with her gloves and shifter her feet, "Please don't hate me. I-I'm so, so, so sorry for the way my m-mother treated you. I-I don't even know where she is now. O-Or my father. And g-granny always talked about how much she hated that you were gone so I had to do the sweeping and I never did it like you and she hated it and I-I'm so sorry for how you must've lived with them and-"

The little girl continued rambling her apologies, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she feared her Auradon family may actually hate her. Meanwhile, Cinderella, Prince Charming, and Chad exchanged worried looks over the girl's head. Chad finally managed to stop her rambles by placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her slightly causing the girl to flinch slightly, "Breathe, lil' one. No one hates you."

Dizzy's head shot up as she looked back at Chad and then at his parents. "You're not mad at me?" She asked timidly.

"Oh, no my darling!" Cinderella cried, crouching so she was at eye level with tearful girl and holding both her hands in hers, "I could never blame you for the actions of our family. You've done nothing wrong, sweetie. Please don't be upset."

Henri nodded, as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and grinned at the girl, "We were quite excited to meet you, Lady Dizzy." He took one of her hands and kissed it, causing her to giggle shyly.

"I-I wanted to meet you too," Dizzy smiled nervously.

Cinderella smiled in response to the young girl as she started to cheer up. Holding onto her hand and beginning to walk with her family, she promptly began speaking animatedly to the multi colored haired girl, "Well then, now we have finally met, tell me more about yourself. How do you like Auradon Prep?"

"Oh I _love_ it!" Dizzy squealed, her sadness immediately forgotten as she unconsciously grabbed Chad's hand and skipped as she walked, "The art room is the biggest room I've ever seen and there's so much food! They even let me get seconds and thirds and I don't even have to ask!"

Dizzy giggled, oblivious to the fact that the adults exchanged saddened looks. They didn't think a child should ever have to be so surprised by the amount of food she was allowed to eat.

"But," Dizzy began, wrinkling her nose, "sometimes the teachers get annoyed with me when I start sweeping any of the messes I've made. I think at first they thought it was okay, but now they won't let me do anything!" She sighed, exasperated, and shook her head, "I really don't mind sweeping. Or cleaning. And I'm pretty good at it! I've been doing it since I could walk."

To her surprise, Cinderella chuckled, "I was like that too when I first married Henri. His mother would scold me when I tried to help the maids sweep the kitchen after dinner."

Dizzy ducked her head to hide her blush. She had something in common with _Cinderella_. She could die right there and be content.

Suddenly, the blonde queen put both her hands on the young girl's shoulders and directed to her husband and son, "Boys, why don't you go get us some food. I want to talk to Dizzy privately, if she doesn't mind."

Dizzy shook her head profusely, not wanting to disagree with the queen. She looked up at Chad, her eyes betraying her nervousness. The prince smirked at her and ruffled her hair, his best means to be reassuring, and walked off with his father. Dizzy resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him before she turned to her step aunt and smiled shyly. The queen, once again, took her step niece's hand, and led her to a nearby bench, allowing the child to sit beside her.

"May I braid your hair?" She asked, turning Dizzy around when she nodded and beginning to separate her streaked hair, "I'd like to formally apologize to you, Dizzy."

"Apologize," the young girl yelped in surprise, "for what?! It was my family who were so horrible to you!"

"Our family," Cinderella corrected softly, "and they were horrible to you as well. I should've known that. I apologize for not trying to help you get off that island sooner."

Before Dizzy could respond, the blonde quickly tied the braid and turned her around, pushing the girl's chin up so they were looking at each other in the eye. "I misjudged you, my sweet child, and for that I am truly sorry. I believed you were just as awful as my stepmother and stepsister so I did not fight for you to come to Auradon. But I was wrong. I saw you get scared when Chad tried to calm you down. I can only imagine what our family did to you. I'm so sorry, darling, I only wish I could have brought you to Auradon sooner."

Dizzy felt her eyes water at the woman's kind words. Never in her life had she felt motherly affection given to her. Hesitantly, she opened her arms and reached for a hug. Cinderella smiled widely, gathering the smaller girl in her arms and rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I know I just met you," she whispered, "But I already know you have a kind heart. You belong here, Dizzy. You belong with your family. Both your older siblings and myself and my husband. You belong with all of us, my dear."

Dizzy suddenly separated from the woman in shock. "You want me to be apart of your family?" She asked, trying to quell her excitement. As she spoke, Henri and Chad had made their way over to the two girls. Hearing her question, Henri grinned grandly and nudged his son, who merely smiled.

"My sweet girl, you're already apart of our family," Cinderella laughed and jumped up, standing in the middle of her husband and son. "Besides," she winked, "I've always wanted a daughter."

With that, in very typical Dizzy-fashion, a loud squeal was heard throughout the gardens of Auradon Prep, and the Charming family found themselves in the tightest embrace they could have ever experienced.

 **Hello, friends! I'm so incredibly sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been on vacation and, to be honest, I did not think this story would get as much feedback as it's gotten. So thank you so much for that! I couldn't be more grateful!**

 **I am most definitely writing a chapter where Dizzy and Chad meet. I already have the beginning of it written! I just had some inspiration with the relationship between Dizzy and Cinderella and I couldn't stop writing it. Please keep sending me requests! Thank you again, I love you all! xxx**


	4. Nightmares

" _DIZZY TREMAINE. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-"_

Dizzy's eyes shot open and she found herself in her soft and warm bed in Auradon, covered in sweat and panting in panic. Her hands shaking, she lifted her covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her socks-clad feet hit the wooden floor with a soft thud and she quickly made her way outside of her dorm room, careful not to wake up her roommate who was sleeping soundly.

A whimper was forced out of her as she accidentally let the door slam and she was thrown into memories of her grandmother slamming the salon door in her face and locking her out of the house - forcing her to find shelter in the dangerous streets of the Isle. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Dizzy felt her instincts tell her to go straight to Evie and Mal's dorm, knowing they'd comfort her. She stopped herself, however, because she knew the two older girls had spent hours studying for their Magical History exam that morning and they needed to rest. Instead, Dizzy found herself walking straight to Carlos and Jay's room. They'd keep her safe.

As her trek to the boys' end of the dorm building concluded, it surprised Dizzy to see a soft light coming from the crack underneath the Carlos and Jay's door. Surely it was well into the middle of the night by now, there was no way one of boys were awake. Creeping closer, she suddenly began hearing cries and shouts coming from the other side of the door. Still in the slightly dazed state that was caused by her nightmare, Dizzy felt tears come to her eyes and panic overwhelm her at the possibility of her older brother figures possibly getting hurt. Building up all the nerve she had, Dizzy took a deep breath and barged into the room, ready to shout against whatever was hurting her brothers.

…

The VK boys can readily admit that video games were one of the things that convinced them to stay at Auradon instead of returning to their parents on the Isle. They've only been at Auradon Prep for six months and they could not count the number of times they've stayed up until ungodly hours of the night playing nonstop games. This night was just another night. They got too carried away in their competition and they didn't even bother to realize it was well past midnight.

They were in the middle of their latest brawl, Carlos winning by only a little when their door was flung open to reveal their littlest friend in her nightgown and looking extremely distraught. Jay was the first to hear the door slam and immediately swiveled his head. This, unfortunately, allowed Carlos to achieve just enough points to beat him.

"Ha!" He exclaimed, still unaware of the new presence in their room, "I knew I could beat you this time Jay - Jay?"

He turned around at the same time Jay began making his way to Dizzy, who, upon seeing them, seemed to deflate in relief and begin crying.

"Dizzy?" Carlos questioned, instantly putting his controller down and rushing to the girl, kneeling in front of her as Jay, who had grabbed one of their fluffy throw blankets, wrapped her up and leaned against the table next to them.

"What's wrong, shorty? Did someone hurt you?" Jay asked softly, though his eyes hardened at the thought of someone hurting his smallest sister. The VKs were the best family he could ever get, and he was determined to always protect them.

Dizzy sniffled and shook her head profusely, making sure her brothers didn't get the wrong idea now. She felt silly coming to them in the middle of the night. She was ten years old, she shouldn't need protecting from a nightmare. She brought the blanket closer to her and tried to, unsuccessfully, stop her shaking.

Jay and Carlos exchanged a worried glance, not exactly sure of what the best option was. Usually, any problems went straight over their heads and directly to Mal and Evie's. They've only had to participate in girl talk once in their lives, after all.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Dizzy stuttered out, her tears falling faster, "I'm sorry for c-coming so late. I'll-I'll go back…" The small girl began backing up to leave the boys' dorm, too afraid and humiliated to ask for their help and protection.

Jay was faster, however, and quickly scooped the girl up and carried her to his bed with Carlos right behind them. He sat down with Dizzy in his lap and Carlos next to him, the white-haired boy taking both her hands in his and rubbing soothing circles on them with his thumbs.

"C'mon Diz," Carlos urged gently, "What happened? Shouldn't you be asleep right now?"

"S-Shouldn't you?" Dizzy bit out softly, annoyed with herself for being so cowardly.

The boys chuckled at her ability to have the slightest bit of sass while in this state. There was the Dizzy they knew and loved.

"Probably," Jay drawled, keeping his arms wrapped around her and rocking her slightly, a move he learned from when Lonnie had been comforting a kid they had been teaching sword fighting to, "but we're used to staying up this late. You, on the other hand, are like Mal and get incredibly cranky when you don't get enough sleep."

Dizzy didn't even have the energy to roll her eyes. Her tears had stopped but her fear was still present as she snuggled into Jay and held Carlos's hands in order to quell her own trembling. She sighed but stayed silent, too embarrassed to say anything.

Carlos observed the child and recognized her behavior as fear, but what could she possibly be afraid of? This was Auradon, she couldn't have been threatened here. The only thing Dizzy feared was her grandmother when she was angry.

"Dizzy," Carlos said as realization dawned on him, "You had a nightmare about your grandmother didn't you?"

Dizzy felt Jay's arms tighten around her and she looked down, her face reddening with shame at her own childishness. Jay nudged her softly and she looked up to see Jay looking down at her worriedly and Carlos gripping her hands, trying to urge her to speak.

"M-Maybe," she muttered, "But it's so s-stupid. I'm too old to have to come to you guys in-in the middle of the night! I'm too old to be so s-scared of her and, and -" her voice cracked and she felt tears fall down again and she wiped them angrily.

"Hey, hey," Jay said soothingly, lowering her hands back to hold Carlos's and he rocked her again, "It's okay to be afraid of her and it's definitely okay to come to us or the girls when you need someone. You're allowed to do that here, no one's going to punish you for being scared." He rubbed Dizzy's back as she cried into his chest. He cursed Lady Tremaine in his head. This girl had one of the kindest and most innocent hearts, yet it was constantly plagued by the torture she couldn't avoid and he couldn't protect her, or any of the other VKs, from.

Carlos, unlike Jay, rarely felt angry. His form of being "evil" on the Isle was fueled by hurt. Hurt caused his mother being so cruel and hurt caused by having to watch those he actually cared for suffering. But, as he watched this helpless girl, who he's come to see as a little sister, shake with fear of her own family, he felt anger course through him.

"Dizzy," he said sternly, causing her to look up at his tone, "Neither your grandmother nor your mother and father, wherever they are, will ever be able to hurt you again. Auradon is your home now. We're your home now. We're your family. And we'll never let anyone or anything harm you."

Dizzy felt new tears gather in her eyes, but instead of pain and fear, these were out of relief and joy. Her entire life up to this point has been spent with her hoping wistfully for a happier life. For a family that loved her. Maybe now she finally had that.

Finally, she yawned, resting completely in Jay's arms now. Jay smirked and nodded proudly at Carlos, whose eyes never left the smaller girl as he helped tuck her in more into the blankets as her eyes closed. Moving slowly, as to not shake her, Jay lied completely on his bed. Carlos stood awkwardly, and tiredly, next to the bedside table, his eyes unashamedly itching to lying with them - two parts of his family, the people he trusted unconditionally.

Jay chuckled softly and motioned for Carlos, "You didn't think you'd get away with not having to share a bed, did you?"

Carlos shook his head, trying to fight back a growing grin as he climbed into the bed on the other side of the almost definitely sleeping child, "Of course not. I have to make sure you don't crush her when you spaz out in your sleep."

Jay, suddenly much too tired to retort, snorted and rested his head against Dizzy's, "Whatever, dork. Goodnight."

Before Carlos could mutter a reply, his eyes already closing, he heard a soft voice, almost too quiet to hear.

"I love you guys," Dizzy murmured before she finally fell asleep.

...

"Guys, wake up!" Evie cried frantically as she barged into their room, her eyes wide with panic, "We can't find Dizzy anywhere and - Dizzy?"

The bluenette almost stumbled as she finally stopped at the foot of Jay's bed, expecting to find a sprawled out Jay. But no, instead, she found a tight Dizzy sandwich, with Carlos and Jay lying protectively on either side of the smaller girl, both sound asleep with Carlos snoring loudly and Jay's arm somehow wrapped around both of the smaller VKs.

The smaller girl in question, however, peaked one eye opened and smiled at her big sister."No worries, Evie," she yawned softly, snuggling more into her big brothers, "I've been home all along."

 **Hello, my loves! I'm so incredibly sorry I've been complete garbage about updating. I just started my freshman year of college and it's taken awhile to get a handle on anything. BUT with the news of Descendants 3 coming out next year, (first of all AH but also why 2019?!) I decided it was time to get off my butt and get back to the life of the cutest VK in existence.**

 **Also, I'm saying it right now that if and when Descendants 3 shows a completely different future than what my oneshots have written out, I will not change anything I have written. HOWEVER, since this is basically a oneshot collection from the third chapter onwards, people like Chad or Jay may have different relationships with Dizzy based on how they are in Descendants 3. But until then, I shall write all the sappy, family, adorable-ness that I already am. Because I know Dizzy is like ten or eleven but she deserves to be coddled and loved, damn it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! I love big brother-little sister boding and cuteness and Dizzy has to potential to have like 8 big brothers along with so many big sisters so buckle up kids because I'm gonna milk the cuteness out of Descendants.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, I love you guys to bits! Best to all! xx Sammy**


End file.
